The bad joke
by FearandLoathingXIX
Summary: Ruka Nogi was officially the biggest lightweight in all Alice Academy:: NatsuRuka, shouen-ai, fluff.


Bit of fun I did to celebrate joining the NatsuRuka LJ community :D There needs to be MOAR NatsuRuka.

* * *

Ruka Nogi was officially the biggest lightweight in all of the Alice Academy.

_Why _that was Natsume's problem he had yet to be told.

"Hahahhaa, hahahhaa, hahah…." A small burp, "Hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!" Ruka tormented poor Sumire, who suddenly decided that she really didn't want to be the president of the 'Natsume-Ruka fanclub' anymore.

A dark shadow slowly gathered behind Ruka as he further cornered Sumire, which was eventually followed by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ruka." Natsume said flatly, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Hahahahhaha!" Ruka chuckled as he wobbled around and grabbed Natsume's wrist to stop himself falling over, "Hahaha… hey Natsume! Natsu… hahahahahaha!" It dawned upon Natsume that Ruka's drunken laugh was probably one of the most disturbing sounds a person could ever encounter in their life, and judging by the terrified look on Permy's face he better take him away from her before something bad happened.

He… unfortunately, was used to it.

"Ruka, for god's sake stop laughing," said Natsume dryly as he tried to steer him away from other innocent students, "you sound like a moron."

"Hehehe…" Ruka snickered as his cheeks rouged even more, "I heard (hic) something really funny, Natsume…"

"_No shit…" _he muttered as the disapproving looks from pupil and teacher alike instructed him to remove the unsightly drunk from the Academy's Hanami ball.

"Yeah, (hic)," Ruka giggled, "it was… hehe…hehahahah_hahahahaha_!" – _oh no_, Natsume thought – _please not again._

"Dammit Ruka shut up!" He hissed as he wrapped an arm around Ruka's torso and hauled him onto his side to _drag _him more than _walk _him out of the hall, "you are gibbering like an idiot!" Pushing open one of the doors painted specially in sakura blossoms and pushing Ruka out into the corridor Natsume repressed the urge to rub his hand across his face.

Ruka fell against the wall like a sack of wet sand and started laughing even harder, quite possibly from the pain.

He really was the _worst _drunk ever. All he'd had was a box of brandy chocolates.

"Be quiet!" Natsume tried to shout over the manic babbling laughter, and Ruka clutched his stomach and grinned even wider as he slowly began to slip down the wall. Luckily for him Natsume noticed this before he fell over and grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him upright just as someone closed (and locked) the door behind them.

"Hahaha…" Ruka giggled as the light dimmed and Natsume groaned quietly; he'd wanted to sit in the corner and hope no girls would want to dance with him, but when Mikan actually managed not to cause a scene at a school event, then it seemed fate made sure that _someone _did.

"Why did you even eat them?" He lamented as he curled his hand around Ruka's collar and began to drag him down the hallway, "you know you are a lightweight."

"You know…(hic)" Ruka slurred as he stumbled and staggered, "I heard something really fu-"

"Funny. I know." Natsume cut in uninterestedly, "I guessed."

"Hahahaa, hahahahha!" Tears began to form in Ruka's eyes this time, and finally when he could take no more Natsume whirled around and grabbed Ruka's collar with his other hand, staring him straight in the eyes for a second as he held him fiercely inches from his face.

"Ah…" Ruka made a sound that could've been part-hiccup part-burp part-laugh or any mixture of the three, and then closed his mouth again, looking somewhat like a fish. But silence prevailed and Natsume's hands loosened for just a moment… until.

"…hehehe…." He sniggered, and that was simply it.

_Bang! _Went Ruka's back as Natsume shoved him against the wall, and he only had time to squeak as the air was forced out of his lungs before Natsume'e mouth, hot and tight-lipped, was crushed over his.

His neck creaking to the side from the impact, space was made for Natsume to press harder and cover more of Ruka's lips with his. They parted with what could've well been another of those _goddamned _laughs, but Natsume made sure Ruka didn't have the opportunity to make a _sound _as he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Breaking away again with a soft smacking sound, for a few glorious moments the only sound was the sound of their own panted breaths, and Ruka gazed woozily at Natsume as if to say 'I hadn't expected that'.

Catching his breath, Natsume wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and said faintly, "That shut you up."

Ruka said nothing.

* * *

I'm working on a NSFW ending, that is VERY NSFW, so if I do get it finished I'll put it up under lots of M-rated red tape. But oh won't it be glorious ;P


End file.
